Love is joy yet also pain
by AnimeDemon98
Summary: Kagome falls for a demon boy and soon ends up sharing his room. When she learns she looks like his deceased fiancée she starts to believe that's why he loves her. Could that be true or is he in love with the true her?
1. Chapter 1

** My stories aren't that great but at least I try to make them good! Enjoy!**

_**Kagome POV:**_

It was almost time to go. I prayed that I didn't forget anything. We were moving and I knew I wasn't going to like my new school. Almost everyone there wasn't human. I was one of the rare humans to go to that school.

" Mom! Do we really have to move? I don't want to be in a school filled with demons! ", I complained as we left our old house. Two hours passed. We were on a bridge and when we got off the most horrible thing happened.

" NO! " I woke screaming. I was in a hospital and had no idea how I even got there. A nurse ran in after I screamed.

"It's alright Kagome. Just rest. You need to rest. ", she told me. I was to scared to even fall asleep after my dream.

6 weeks passed and by then I was able to be freed from the hospital but to my surprise I became a foster child. I thought my whole family survived but apparently not. I was sent to a house filled with demons. The mother's name was Izayoi, the father's name was Inutashio, and the two boys were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. At first I was scared of them but when I realized how nice they were(most of them) I became less scared.

The next day was a school day. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept teasing me about how stupid I looked in the school uniform. When I got to the school I was surprised to see how many humans there were compared to the amount of demons. I shouldn't have been surprised though because I knew about that. As I walked around looking for the office I saw Sesshomaru with a girl I didn't know, but when she looked at me I recognized her. She went to my last school and we were real good friends.

"Rin! I didn't know this was the school you transferred to! "When I said that she looked over at me and Sesshomaru just growled and walked off.

" Kagome…I didn't think I would ever see you in a place like this. "

"Yeah and I didn't think Sesshomaru hated me that much."

"I'm sorry. About your family and all that. I really am. "

"It's ok. Do you mind sitting with me at lunch? I don't want to eat alone. "

"I don't mind. " As she said that the bell rang and she showed me where my next class was. We were in the same room and we sat together. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked in and sat next to me.

"Hello everyone! We have a new student today, and her name is Kagome. She is…that's strange. Her scent is different somehow. Oh well! Everyone say welcome to our newest student! " said Mrs. Nanoa. She was a demon. I had no idea how I knew that, though the fact she would try to find out what I was would be proof enough of the fact of what she was.

After that class I went to a class with Sesshomaru, and I was very late. As the 2nd, 3rd,and 4th class sped by I became more aware that my scent was strange. Every teacher who tried to learn what I was always said that my scent was strange.

After lunch I had P.E. I went to the gym and I was surprised when coach said that I was a Yokai. He told me that a Yokai was a rare type of demon and that it was the type that had more power and strength than any other type of demon. He also said to be very careful because there are people who would try to take my power. I didn't understand what he was saying. He asked me when my sixteenth birthday was and I told him it was the next day. He said my power would manifest itself around that time.

When I woke up the next day I was surprised when I saw Inuyasha at the end of my bed. He was staring at me as if I had become some creepy animal. I got up and went into the bathroom and when I saw my eyes and the marks on my neck, shoulders, and legs I screamed. My eyes were red and the marks were a gold spiral design with a single crescent moon on my chest. Inuyasha ran in and grabbed me giving me a huge hug. When he let go he just looked at me and laughed.

"I knew you were different. I knew it. You're even more beautiful now…" he trailed off. I felt my cheeks getting hot and then I shoved him out of my room.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! **


	2. A demon's love

_**Inuyasha POV:**_

I waited in the hallway until she opened her door. I didn't understand why she kicked me out. I smiled and not too long after I started to leave she came out. I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her. She backed up until she was against the wall and our lips finally met. When I pulled away I saw Kagome's eyes closed, and, much to my surprise, she put her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Are you ready for school? Its almost time…" She looked up at me just as my face got red. I looked away for a while and she grabbed my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. We walked out the door together.

Later that afternoon, two new kids came to stay with the family and Rin was one of them. I didn't recognize the other girl but somehow she seemed familiar. Rin had to share a room with Sesshomaru and Kagome got stuck with me.

_**Rin POV:**_

I didn't know what to do about sharing a room with a boy. He _was_ my boyfriend but still it was weird. Mostly because we would be living under the same roof for a long time. I kept thinking about how we would be sharing a bed. I wondered how Kagome felt about sharing a bed with Inuyasha. I also wondered how her eyes had changed to red then when they changed to brown again. I couldn't understand it at all.

_**Kagome POV:**_

I stayed on the chair and didn't move at all. It was time for bed and I didn't want to sleep in the same bed as a boy. It kind of scared me and I didn't know what Inuyasha would try. Later I decided I wouldn't argue with my body and slid into the bed next to Inuyasha. He woke and slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt warm against his body and soon fell asleep.

The next morning I was last to wake. I got ready and went into the kitchen. Everyone was talking and when I walked in everyone fell silent. Inuyasha blushed and walked over to me sliding his hand around my waist and pulled me into a sweet hug. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was deep and intense and I almost felt like melting in his embrace. When he pulled away I moaned softly. I wanted another kiss.

We all ate then left for school. I learned the other girl was Kagura and I realized how I knew her. She dated Inuyasha's friend, Naraku. She had a friend she told me about and she said that I almost looked like her. I learned her name was Kikyo and when I saw a picture of Kikyo I realized Kagura was right. I did resemble Kikyo. More than I thought I did, but that was irrelevant at the moment.


End file.
